


Coffee Shop Dreams

by tiyunut



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Custom Main Character (Mystic Messenger), F/F, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiyunut/pseuds/tiyunut
Summary: I also picked up a pinch hitter assignment for the Mystic Messenger Valentine's Day Exchange. Jaehee and MC are worn out by all their work for their coffee shop, so MC takes her on a date to recharge. (crosspost, my giftee doesn't have an AO3 account as far as I know)





	Coffee Shop Dreams

Jaehee and I have been neck deep in research for days now. Trying to decide which building we should buy for the coffee shop, how many people we should hire, figuring out what kinds of coffee will appeal to our customers… It's tiring work, but the way her eyes shine when she describes her dreams for the place make it all worth it.

Still, as we lie in bed, the light of the early morning seeping through the blinds, I dread getting up to work. I'm afraid we'll get burnout going on at this rate… She doesn't say it, but I can see that exhaustion is overcoming her excitement.

Luckily, I have an idea. 

I turn towards Jaehee's side and she gives me a sleepy smile.

“ _Mi amor_?”.

Jaehee blushes. She's still not used to the pet names, I guess.

“Y-Yes?”.

I can't help but chuckle, reaching out to touch her cheek. “You're so cute when you get flustered”.

As expected, her blush deepens. She's smiling, though, and I know that deep down she loves it.

“I think we should take a day off. Just relax a bit, you know?”.

Jaehee looks… relieved?

“Thank God, I thought I was the only one who needed some rest”.

“So then it's settled. No work today!”.

“What should we do then?”.

Time to put my plan into motion.

“Why don't we go out? I know just the thing that can get us back into the spirit…”.

“Mm?”. She peers at me, curious.

“It's a surprise!” I answer, winking, before getting up and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

As we get ready to go, she keeps staring at me. She's probably bursting with questions, but she resists the temptation to ask, focusing on her hair instead.

After we get dressed, I just can't keep my excitement in. I'm sure she'll love what I have planned for her!

“Let's go, _mi corazon_!”.

I take her hand and lead her to the door, and we walk out, arms interlocked. It's a pleasant day, and there's lots of people out and about.

The streets are crowded here, but I don't mind. I've lived here long enough to get used to it, and I have Jaehee by my side.

“Where are we going?”.

I shake my head. “You'll see!”.

She sighs. “I tried”.

 

We go on until I spot a familiar sign: “Min-Ji’s Coffee” written in white over a steaming cup of coffee, both in English and in Korean.

“Here we are!”.

Jaehee looks puzzled. “A coffee shop?”.

Oh, no. Oh, no. This was a bad idea. I should have chosen something that didn't have anything to do with work.

“I thought it would be nice to go on a date together and… remind ourselves why we love our project, but…”.

My face is going up in flames. I shouldn't have…

“We can always go somewhere else if you prefer!”.

I don't dare to look at her. At least, not until I hear her laugh.

“What's so funny?”.

In response, she kisses me on the cheek.

“It's a wonderful idea. You're so sweet…”.

Okay. It wasn't such a terrible choice. Good.

“Shall we go in?”.

“Oh. Yes, of course!”.

As I open the door, a short, plump lady with black hair greets us from the counter. She wipes her hands in her apron and waves at us.

“Hello, Mrs. Chang!”.

“Good morning, both of you! Go on, sit!”.

I chose this place because it's cozy and cute, with its little potted plants and lace curtains at the windows and its round, white tables.

We sit at a table in the middle of the room, and Min-Ju heads to our table.

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Kang. Your partner told me you're starting a coffee shop of your own…”.

“That's right. It's quite a bit of work, but it will be worth it,” she says, smiling.

Min-Ju chuckles.

“I know that well! So, what will it be?”.

Jaehee pauses to think a bit, reading the menu. There's so many different kinds of coffee to choose from…

After a while, the lady says:“I'll come back over when you're ready, then”.

I nod. Once she's gone, I say:“We should take this opportunity to do some coffee tasting, don't you think?”.

Jaehee peeks at me from behind the menu, bemused. 

“Testing the competition and getting ideas for what to make? I agree… Let’s see, then”.

 

After a while, we have decided on a list of things to order. It's a shame we couldn't order the whole coffee shop, but we have a pretty vast assortment.

Min-Ju comes back, and we tell her our orders. She disappears into the back room, leaving us to wait.

I take it all in: the relaxing background music, the cute little tables, the pretty pink menus, and her. She looks so much more at ease than she's been the last few days, and she's smiling at me. I take her hands, from across the table, and her golden eyes shine.

“I can't wait for coffee shop to be ready! I know there's still a lot of work to do, but it's gonna be great!”.

“Indeed. A coffee shop of our own… I can't believe I'm doing this. I mean… When I worked for Mr Ha- Jumin, I thought there wasn't anything else I could do”.

She frowns.

“But then you came along. God, I'm so lucky to have you… You showed me there was another way”.

The happiness in her eyes and the huge smile on her face are too much for me. I can't help it, I'm tearing up.

“You taught me that happiness is worth taking risks for, and that life isn't just about surviving. And now here I am, following my dreams, with you”.

Nope. Nope. Don't cry… Do not cry!

“I love you”.

“I love you, too, Jaehee!”.

I lean over the table towards her, and she moves in, when a waitress coughs and we fly apart.

“Your coffee is here”.

Now, of all times?

I nod, making space for the tray. Jaehee's cheeks are flushed, and she looks down at a cup full of foam.

“Enjoy!” she says, slinking back into the kitchen. Well, at least she seems to feel as awkward as we do…

Jaehee and I stare at each other for a bit, waiting to make sure there aren't any other interruptions before leaning over the table again. She takes my face into her hands, gently pulling me in as our lips touch.

“There's nobody I would rather have as a partner”. 

“I feel the same, _mi alma_ ”.

And she's blushing again…

“What is it with these pet names that embarrass you so? We have done much worse, _mi amor_ …”.

It's so funny to see her try to pretend nothing’s going on while her face looks like a giant tomato.

“Should I stop with them, then?”. 

“N-No!” she blurts out, immediately.

I laugh. She's so cute…

“Anyway. Let's start the tasting, shall we?”. 

“Tsk tsk, changing the subject? Okay, I'll have mercy on you”. 

She pouts a bit before taking a sip from the cup in front of her, a foamy concoction with caramel stripes. Her whole face lights up immediately, and she seems to forget about my teasing entirely.

“Oh, you have to try this!”. 

She passes me the cup, and I take a sip. It's wonderful! Sweet, but not too much, and the foam is so creamy…

She's already trying another one, and another one, and the whole morning passes this way, drinking our way through the whole assortment of coffees and laughing.

We definitely need to do this more often.

 


End file.
